View From the Top
by fuzzyblueberryjelly
Summary: "Castle, are you… are you afraid of the Ferris Wheel?"  Castle and Beckett work on a case at the fair.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first foray into Castle fanfiction ( after cramming the first two seasons this past week), so be gentle, but critiques & comments are always enjoyed :)

* * *

There was a dull ache, that dull ache that always started in the pit of her stomach. It started in her stomach, it tossed and turned until it flipped it's way up to her chest and she swore she could feel her heart beating like it was a separate entity from her body. She could feel Castle's warm breath on the back of her neck, and he was saying something she was sure , but she couldn't focus on the words. The guy they were tracking had taken flight and they had trailed him to a summer carnival in the burbs. The whole crew was there and once they lost him in the crowd they split to cover the most ground.

"Beckett... Beckett... BECKETT."

"Mmmmh?"

"The Ferris wheel."

"The Ferris wheel?"

"You'll get a better view from the top."

Once they got to the Wheel, Castle stepped back and made a forward motion with his hands,"So , I'll wait down here and you go up there spot him and we'll have time to grab some cotton candy before the night's over."

"You'll wait down here...When have you ever waited?"Beckett turned to look at Castle and cocked her head to the side, "Castle, are you... are you afraid of the Ferris Wheel?"

"Nope" He replied all to fast, "Not at all. Thought I'd be handier down here. I'll wait here. Keep a lookout. Down here."

" I really need your help up there though Castle. And since you're defiantly not scared of the Ferris Wheel, you're coming with me."

As Beckett turned away with a growing smile on her face Castle nervously wiped his hands on his pants. They hopped the line with the help of Beckett's badge and grabbed a carriage. The little carriages were open air and the wheel must have been at least 200 ft, a perfect way to get a view on their guy.

"You're looking kinda green Castle."

"."

She was staring him down for the opposite side of the cart as they started ascending. She watched him as he nervously looked back and forth from the view to his feet. Smiling to herself she jumped over to the other side sending the small carriage rocking and Castle into all but a fetal position in her lap.

She patted his head ,"Aw, it's ok Castle. I'll buy you some fried dough when we get back down and everything will be ok." A few moments later, when he turned to look at her she realized she hadn't taken her hand of his hair yet which was, she discovered, impeccably soft.

Jerking Castle's head of off her lap she jumped and moved to the edge, "Help me look. He's gotta be out there somewhere. Remember , ripped white shirt and jeans, red baseball cap."

Castle kept his head down looking at the grated floor of the carriage.

"Oh come on, you..."

"What did you say our guy was wearing?"

"Ripped white shirt , jeans, red cap. Why?"

"Because he's in the cart underneath us."

Beckett Radioed Ryan and Esposito and told them to surround the perimeter and get them to stop the ride till they had backup. They guy was dangerous. He was responsible for the murders of five civilians, four of whom had witnessed him murder his brother. They recently had just found case to believe he was after another.

"This is going to be a book title for sure. Midsummer's Night Heat: The Ferris Wheel's not the only place she's on top..topppp", Castle stuttered as the wheel came to a screeching halt. The booming announcement coming from the ground saved Beckett the trouble of an eyeroll.

"Mario Diriguardi, you are under arrest. We're going to lower you down where we will then have cops escort you to the station. Do you understand?"

Kate was bent over the side trying to get a glimpse at Diriguardi when he grabbed a gun out of his pocket immediately putting it to the head of the frightened girl sitting across from him as he spoke up, "Don't start the ride yet. Leave, all of you. Or the girl gets a bullet."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second and final part of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading my first shot at writing Castle Fic as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

* * *

Castle looked over to Beckett but she was already in motion. He watched her as she bent down and carefully took her heels off placing then next to him on the seat. "Two things Castle." She swept her hair back into a tight bun on the back of her head, "Distract him if need be, and don't forget to grab my shoes when you get off."

"Where exactly are you going? "

"Down."

Castle watched in horror as she stood up on the edge of their carriage with her bare feet, reaching for the metal piping that built the infrastructure of the wheel. Reaching it with ease she grabbed on with two hands and turned around.

"And Castle?" She was still close enough to whisper," Don't forget to breathe."

After letting out a huge breath of air Castle positioned himself against the bottom grate of the carriage so he could hear and see the two more clearly, and no less take his mind of Kate dangling somewhere 200 feet of the ground. Luckily Ryan and Esposito on the ground still had Diriguardi's full attention so there was no need for any type of distraction yet. Anyways, he quite liked the floor. That's when he heard the girl whisper to Diriguardi.

"This was not part of the deal!"

"Ssshhh! Be quite. I'm not going to shoot you idiot... Unless you keep taking. Keep your mouth shut and play along!"

One second Castle, fascinated by plot twist let out a loud gasp , and the next second he was making eye contact with the killer through the grate. Luckily at that same moment Beckett had made it down far enough to be hanging on the bar and no less then five feet away from where Diriguardi had the gun to the girls head. Swinging her legs back and forth she gathered momentum until finally, with one last pump of her legs kicked the gun out of his hands and flying towards the ground. Less than a moment later she landed in the cart , sending it violently shaking back and forth.

"Nice distraction Castle!" she managed to yell sarcastically as she pinned Diriguardi's hands behind his back with one hand and held her gun to him with the other.

"Anytime!" Caste responded as he turned over still lying on the ground of the carriage, now looking at the sky and praying for land. It didn't take long for them to operate Beckett to the ground. Castle could hear them unloading the girl and dealing with Diriguardi still in the carriage but all he could think about was how he could not wait to get out of his when suddenly he remembered, " The girl!" He hollered and waved franticly to Ryan and Esposito, "The girl is in on it!"

He was seconds to late. The girl hearing this, broke into a run but not before pulling a gun out of her own pocket and firing a round of shots at the mechanical panel for the wheel in hopes for distraction and escape.

The shots sent sparks flying and sent the wheel lurching back into motion, this time even faster than before.

Flipping over on his stomach once more to peer through the grate once more he was shocked to see Beckett and Diriguardi still in the lower carriage.

"You ok up there Castle?" She looked up to see him through the grated floor." They'll have someone stop it soon I'm sure. Just stay p… " And that's when Castle heard the wind being knocked out of her.

Diriguardi had taken advantage of the moment swiftly turning and head butting Beckett in the stomach, sending her gun flying to the ground below, and Beckett into the opposite seat.

"Beckett!"

It didn't take her long to recover, but by that time he already had the upper hand pinning her against the side of the carriage. She could hear the cops arguing at the bottom trying to figure out where the emergency stop was, but she wagered it was somewhere on the busted panel. She looked at their distance to the ground and taking a deep breath she felt for the carriage door handle with the hand he had pinned behind her back. Finding it, she undid the lock and under both their weight the door flew open as they continued to circle above the ground. Since they had both been heavily leaning on the door, when it was unlocked it flew open and they tumbled out of the carriage. Beckett caught herself , hanging on to the handle but Dirigaurdi fell to the ground below them with an aggravated thud.

Still hanging, she was relived for a few moments until she heard a suspicious cracking noise. The rusting hinges on the door had started to separate from the carriage. She felt another lurch followed by a snap. When the lock came undone the door had swung outwards and now with the hinges in such a particular state there was no way she could maneuver back in without them breaking fully.

"Can't leave my favorite detective hanging now can I?", Beckett looked up to see Castles face, part horrified, part concerned, part satisfied at his wordplay," But really grab my hand, you're freaking me out hanging there."

Castle looked over at Beckett, as they were now both safely on the ground and walking to the car," Do you see why I don't like Ferris Wheels now?"

Beckett turned and looked at him as if she was going to respond but paused instead looking at the gravel parking lot in front of them.

"You forgot my shoes."

"But I grabbed you. I think that makes up for it."

"I was fine. I did not tell you to come and get me. I told you to make sure you brought me back my shoes." She added as she raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to cross this parking lot?"

"In my defense, since when have I ever followed any rule you've given me?"

"I…" She started to respond but Castle grabbed her and swung her up on his back piggy back style to cross the parking lot ," Completely unnecessary Castle… but thank you... For everything."

"Always." he responded sincerely , "By the way, does this mean I can drive?"

"No."

A few meters back Esposito snapped a picture of them on his camera phone and showed it to Ryan, "Totally going in the wedding album bro."

* * *

Review? Tell me what you liked or what I can do better! And more Castle fic's soon, so many plot bunnies!


End file.
